Sensualité
by AngelScythe
Summary: Ça ne se fait pas... Mais a-t-il d'autres solutions ? Quand on se retrouve face à quelqu'un de si particulier... POV/VANVEN


**_Sensualité_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : POV Ventus, romance, shonen-ai

Couple : VANVEN POWAAAA

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix (et/ou Disney) et je me suis horriblement inspirée de « Sensualité » de Axelle Red. J'adore cette chanson ! Je la passe même en boucle pour cette histoire =P

Note : Fêtons le Vanven comme il se doit ! *lève les bras en l'air* je me suis mis le défi d'essayer un genre tout particulier pour coller avec la chanson !

* * *

 _Ça ne se fait pas_ …

C'est ce qu'ils me répètent tous lorsque je parle de lui. Parce qu'ils trouvent qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans ma voix, sur mon visage. Et je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il s'agit. Mais ça ne se fait pas, quoi qu'il en soit…

Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Mais maintenant, alors que mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, maintenant que mon ventre se soulève et s'abaisse furieusement, je crois que je saisis.

Ça aurait dû être un affrontement tout à fait normal. Essayer, échouer, disparaître… Ça me mortifiait mais je savais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Je pouvais essayer de faire ce qu'il fallait jusqu'à cet instant précis.

Brise Légère me semble tout à coup très lourde dans ma main. Je devrais mettre un point final à tout cela, juste comme je l'avais prévu. Comme on l'avait prévu…

Mais oui…

Ça ne se fait pas de tout aimer chez son ennemi, de rechercher le combat juste pour être près de son adversaire, sentir son odeur, entendre sa voix, se donner une illusion…

T'affronter.

Je me sens étrange maintenant que nous sommes là. Que nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux.

Qui frappera le premier ?

Qu'est-ce que je ressens pour toi ? Pourquoi me le demander maintenant alors que nous sommes aux portes de la mort ?

Nos Keyblades se croisent.

Mon cœur brûle. Je me sens mal, contrant chacun de tes coups avec difficulté. Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder. Pas pour contrer tes attaques, j'en aurais bien besoin, juste pour t'observer. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Ma main vibre. Je m'efforce de ne pas lâcher Brise Légère. C'est un peu comme une danse…

 _Ça ne se fait pas…_

Mais ne suis-je pas déjà mort ? Je dois nous détruire… Lui, moi… ce que je ressens. Ce que je ressens alors que je ne sais même pas de quoi il s'agit.

Un coup d'œil vers ton regard et je vois de la gravité. Tu n'as pas peur. Tu vas gagner. Je devrais t'en empêcher mais comment résister à tes yeux, tes lèvres qui remuent à peine lorsque tu portes une attaque.

Je m'éloigne d'un bond. Je ne dois pas céder… Je ne devrais pas. Je ne sais plus. Qu'est-ce que dirais Maître Eraqus, Aqua, Terra ?

Je… Je me sens trahi de toute part, mon Maître a voulu me tuer, mes amis m'ont tourné le dos. Seul toi, tu as toujours été au rendez-vous sans me cacher la moindre de tes intentions.

Brise Légère ripe contre la χ-Blade. Ah… était-ce volontaire ?

Je tombe à genoux, tu te penches vers moi et tes lèvres sont étirées par un large sourire.

\- C'est fini, tu as perdu.

J'observe la χ-Blade et remonte le regard sur tes doigts crispés puis lentement sur ton bras, ton épaule, ton cou… ton visage.

Je sens ta main sous mon menton puis tu me relèves le visage pour t'affronter. Je me noie dans ton regard. Damner le destin de tous les Mondes juste pour ce regard…

 _Ça ne se fait pas…_

Encore moins lorsqu'on ignore si on veut juste goûter à des douceurs interdites ou s'il y a plus.

Je me redresse légèrement et pose mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Je te sens surpris, je rougis. Ça aussi, ça ne se fait pas ?

Ah…

Ton bras autour de moi. Je me sens étourdi, enivré. Mon cœur va exploser. Il bat si fort ! Est-ce que ce serait une belle mort ? Au moins je serai contre ton torse musclé, dans tes bras. J'ai la tête qui tourne.

\- Si tu le veux… Je te donne mon cœur…

Tes doigts sous mon menton. Tes lèvres se joignent encore aux miennes. Ton odeur m'enivre, je m'abandonne encore à toi.

Aqua, c'est pour ça qu'on ne devrait pas faire ça ? C'était dangereux à ce point de vouloir à ce point être à lui ? De chaque parcelle de mon corps et de mon cœur.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…

Je sens ta langue entre mes lèvres, Vanitas. C'est si délicieux. Mais elle s'éloigne, tu t'éloignes. Ne t'en va pas. J'ai… j'ai désespérément besoin de toi ! Je n'arrive pas à le dire… Je rougis, j'ai le souffle court.

Vanitas…

Ton corps se rapproche du mien. Tu as peut-être entendu mon cri muet.

Tes lèvres se perdent près de mon oreille, ta joue effleure la mienne, je sens ton odeur et je m'en enivre comme d'une drogue.

\- Mon cœur a toujours été à toi.

Je frémis, je frissonne, le souffle définitivement perdu.

Désolé les Mondes. Désolé Maître, Aqua, Terra… Je vous fais confiance. Tant que vous me laissez dans les bras de mon Vanitas, que ce moment dure jusqu'à la fin de tout. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder…

Qui m'avait dit que l'amour était plus fort que tout, encore ? Hum… Oups ? Pas toujours…

Je vais juste rester aveugle, si on me le permet, pendant qu'il m'embrasse et que je lui offre tout ce que je possède.

Je sais que ça ne se fait pas, je l'ai compris, mais je ne peux résister…

Je vous ai aimé, pas autant que lui.

Désolé.

Pour tout.


End file.
